


I Haven't Seen Paris Yet: A Sarge/Donut Fanmix

by Jestersnthieves (Lunarflare14)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarflare14/pseuds/Jestersnthieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because franklindeladonut wanted a fanmix.<br/>she got a fanmix</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Haven't Seen Paris Yet: A Sarge/Donut Fanmix

[ _ I Haven't Seen Paris Yet _ ](http://8tracks.com/sexyreader/i-haven-t-seen-paris-yet)

> _Sarge: No one's ass is being covered. Got it? Donut, what do you want?_
> 
> _Donut: Uh.... Is that a trick question?_

  * Holding Out For A Hero- Ella Mae Bowen
  * Desperate Measures- Marianas Trench
  * Superman Tonight- Bon Jovi
  * I Go With Him- Nina Nastasia
  * Can’t Fight This Feeling- Alec Baldwin and Russell Brand
  * All In- Lifehouse
  * Honey Bee- Blake Shelton
  * Honey Honey- Amanda Seyfried
  * Paris- Lana Del Rey
  * Tough- Craig Morgan
  * Take Me- Edwin McCain




End file.
